Freedom, it's different for everyone
by Zerri
Summary: Severus Snape has a secret, something that he doesn't want anyone to find out. Something hes gone to great lengths to hide. But can he keep it hidden? Warnings: Cross dressing, Slash later.
1. Chapter 1

**Freedom, it's different for everyone**

**Disclaimer: **Same as always I own nothing. :p

**Summary:** Severus Snape had a secret, something that he didn't want anyone to find out. Something he went to great lengths to hide. But can he keep it hidden?

**Warnings:** Cross dressing, Slash (man on man. :P)

**A/N:** So here we are a new story.. not sure if I'll continue, pretty much just posting this sort chapter to see how people take to it, it if proves popular enough or if i get inspired I'll update it :D

* * *

The room was damp and dreary, the large stone fireplace stood cold and unused, the embers of last night's fire long since extinguished. There were no windows in sight. The only light in the room being from a single candle that stood lonely on an empty table. Its glow however was enough to throw the room into shadows, and illuminate the sparse amount of furniture. Tucked into the table were a couple of chairs. Above hanging on the wall was a small dirty clock, its hands reading 3:55. In front of the fireplace was a sizeable hardly used couch, to its left sat a tall imposing armchair covered in a large worn out throw. Two of the room's walls were covered in floor to ceiling bookcases with every orifice crammed with books and papers, with the occasional bottle of questionable substance balancing on the ledge. Two impressive wooden doors stood across the room from each other, one leading to a hallway, the other to a bedroom. There was no sign of life. At least for the moment.

Several moments went by where the only sound heard was the ticking of a clock. The peaceful silence wasn't to last however as only seconds later the door leading into the hallway creaked open and a tall dark figure stepped into the room. After turning and making sure the door was locked behind him the figure walked quietly across the room their shoulders hunched and their hair forming a veil over their face. Within a couple of strides they had reached the other side of the room and had slipped into their bedroom, the door closing behind with a light click.

Tonight was the night, he had waited too long.

No longer could he handle the stifling feeling of his office and classroom, he had to get out. Fresh air, freedom. There were no greater things in life. And Severus Snape needed it badly.

With a sigh he padded across the green carpet of his room ignoring his inviting double bed and carried on past his drawers and dresser to the door of his bathroom. With motions perfected over years of repetition he began running a bath fully intent on cleaning away the days grime that standing in a room full of boiling and bubbling potions caused.

It would be a few hours before Severus Snape remerged, and when he did he would look a changed man.

~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~

When Severus did finally slip back into his room, it was in nothing but a lose green towel wrapped around his hips, his wet hair dripping water onto his carpet, something which he ignored. The house elves would dry it later. Walking determinedly over to his stand alone wardrobe which was always locked he let the towel simply fall where he was standing.

Reaching out he ran a hand over the beautifully finished mahogany wood and whispered the password needed to bypass the wards and open the door. Even though the wardrobe was in his private quarters, he wasn't going to chance anyone ever finding out what lay inside.

Once the door opened with a click Severus reached for his wand on the dresser and quickly dried his hair, once that was done he turned back to the wardrobe and started getting ready for his night out.

First a pair of silk black lace panties went on, after they were sitting right he once more waved his wand performing several complex spells, one to hide the 'down stairs bulge' and another over his chest to give him descent sized C cup breasts. Wasting no time Severus put on a matching bra and fasted it behind him.

Without even realising it Severus's posture relaxed, taking a calming breath he reached into the wardrobe and pulled out a small black dress, it was rather plain; spaghetti straps (think that's what they are called? See bottom of page for link to dress) a zip up the front, as well as four buckles one across the chest one across the waist, then on the hips and thighs. Where he planned to going tonight dressing in anything fancier would pointless, once he had it zipped up and the buckles done he looked down at his legs.

Pursed his lips at the sight of all the hair he grabbed his wand again and shaved them clean. Much better. Then he magiced himself into a pair of fish net stockings, an odd feeling to be sure but he found it a time saver.

Bending over slightly Severus leaned down into the bottom of the wardrobe and pulled out a pair of black knee high boots with buckles to match. He sat back on his bed and slipped him on taking his time doing up the zip and buckles to match his dress. Times like this he was grateful to be a wizard, it meant all his shoes had cushioning charms on them, so he could spend all day in heels feeling like walking on clouds if he wanted.

Once he was done Severus headed over to his mirror and stared at his face, he always marvelled at how different he looked simply when he stopped glaring and frowning. With a smile he waved his wand and his previously hocked nose turned smaller and 'unhooked' its self so to speak. The hooked nose was a glamour he had put on himself years ago when he had started to attract the attention of one of his professors, very much unwanted attention, he had done it gradually of course. In the end he had decided to keep the hooked nose in the daily life, because it gave him more freedom to be himself in his private life.

Muttering a shaving spell he made sure all traces of stubble was gone. Next he applied a light layer of makeup, simple lip-gloss and eyeliner.

He finished the look off with a spell that made his hair slightly curly.

Standing back to admire himself in the mirror Severus Snape couldn't help but grin. Dressed like this not even his parents or friends had ever been able to tell it was him. Which is just want he wanted.

Freedom.

Grinning widely Severus Snape grabbed a small black bag and headed towards his floo. Tonight he would be himself. Tomorrow, tomorrow he would crawl back into his gilded cage, hooked nose, grease and all.

* * *

**A/N:**

To be continued or not?

What to you reckon? Want to see what Sev gets up to? :p Review if you do! :D

Dress, remove the spaces: http :/ s4. thisnext. Com / media / largest_dimension / E1425B67. jpg


	2. Chapter 2

**Freedom, it's different for everyone**

**Disclaimer: **Same as always I own nothing. :p

**Summary:** Severus Snape had a secret, something that he didn't want anyone to find out. Something he went to great lengths to hide. But can he keep it hidden?

**Warnings:** Cross dressing, Slash (man on man. :P)

**A/N: **Tis sort I know but hey an update is an update right?

In Nocturne Alley a few a few shops down from Miss's Merlkoopy's Parlour was a small street, packed to the brim and overflowing with night club after night club, here was a place where one could find something for every fancy. From Creature clubs, specialising in serving the needs of the non human, if you were human ordering a drink there could be fatal, to the simple plain dance clubs. It was a place very popular for young witches and wizards, families from all walks of life could be found happily socializing. Body language while dancing could speak to a person more than words ever could.

It was already late into the night and the whole street, named Dorian Lane was alive with the sounds and sights hundreds for beings moving in groups from club to club. The lane had been named after the Man who had commissioned the first club to be built, at the time it had been more of a gentleman's only club, but times change.

Right at the very end of the lane was a small stone shop, it had no sign and the door was never locked, it had people coming and going almost constantly. It was in this little store that Severus Snape would appear.

With an elegant glide Severus Snape spend out of the floo into a room filled with fireplaces roaring green as people came and went, hardly ever was a fireplace not in use. Not wasting any time he skilfully slipped and slid around the many drunken people and stepped up into the night air. Other than the sound of people no music was heard, silencing charms on the clubs keep all inside noise inside. Taking a deep breath he grinned as he took in the brightly lit signs and the many smells. A person could be free here, get lost in the crowd. Everyone was here to just have fun and blend in.

With careful measured steps Severus walked diligently towards a medium sized club, it was a rather plain one, had a bar, some tables and a large wooden dance floor. Severus liked it because it played old muggle music. Wrinkling his nose he side stepped a pile of vomit on the ground that had yet to be cleaned up.

It didn't take long before he was standing in front of a old brick building, the only thing proclaiming it a club was its flashing sigh 'Brimstone' it was charmed to flash different colours, and looked as if it were constantly on fire. Taking a deep breath to ready himself for the loud music, Servers Snape stepped into the club. They didn't have to worry about bouncers like the muggle's did, simple age spells around the whole lane insured that only those over the age of 17 could get in.

He didn't get a foot before his ears were assaulted with music and laughter. He glanced around quickly happy to see the crowd was a decent size and walked over to the bar. It was time to unwind. Walking over to the bar he whipped out his wand and cast a silent cleaning spell at the stool in front of him, one can't be too careful, hopping onto it after wards. He didn't have to wait long before one of the bartender's approached him with a leering smile.

"What can I get ya luv?" Asked the bartender, as he lent forward slightly on the bar.

"Whisky straight no younger than 12 years." Replied Severus keeping his voice soft and a few octaves above his normal voice. It was still a man's voice he had, but he wasn't going out of his way to hide his sex, just who he was.

The bartender grinned wider and using his wand poured the requested whiskey with as much fanfare as he could possibly manage. It always amused Severus to watch people try to show off for him.

"Here ya are luv, it's on the house." Winked the bartender as he moved down the bar to serve another customer.

Severus chuckled and took a sip of the alcohol. Refreshing.

He had just finished having a second sip contemplating if he could get anymore free drinks off the bartender when he felt someone slide up onto the stool next to him.

Severus took another sip of his drink staring down into its depths, he was content with ignoring everyone in the room for now, once he had finished a few drinks then he would see about moving to the dance floor. He wasn't here to chat or pick up people he was here to get drunk and lose himself in the crowds.

It seemed the person next to him had other ideas.

"What an extraordinary muggle inspired dress."

Severus exhaled loudly and turned towards the man who had decided to try and engage him in conversation.

"Thank you, and it's not a muggle inspired dress, it is a muggle dress. I find for places like this muggle clothes are best." Replied Severus narrowing his eyes at the man, he knew that face.

Brown eyes hinting lust twinkled at him as the man brushed back his mousy brown hair, his face wasn't too hard on the eyes, but he was young very young. Severus happened to know he was only 18; it had been just last year this boy had been in his potions class.

"I'm David Thomas" Said the boy as he stuck his hand out.

"And you're far too young "Replied Severus turning back to the bar and waving down an another drink, maybe he would try a cocktail this time. He really did not want to keep a conversation going with someone who had been seeing him on a daily basis for 7 years. Even if the boy didn't recognize him now and probably wouldn't, it was still too risky in his books.

"OOooo playing hard to get are you? That's okay baby, you are worth the effort. Plus I find older woman much more fun."

So not only was the boy not getting the hint he was also to stupid to realise that Severus was a male, while he knew his exterior was all woman his voice still was clearly male. Some people just didn't read into things enough.

"Does your mother know you're out late mm?" He asked still refusing to turn back to David. The faster the boy understood he wasn't interested the better.

"Come on baby don't be like that."

Severus tensed up as he felt a hand land on his knee, he gripped his glass tighter. He was going to have to be more to the point with this one.

"Unless you want to see your future childless and disfigured I suggest you remove your hand." He muttered sweetly. He was rewarded with a sharp hiss of air as the boy inhaled. The hand was removed a second later.

"Good boy." He made sure his tone was as icy as he could.

Severus downed his drink and stood up, it was time to dance, if he sat at the bar any longer chances are he was going to end up attracting more people like the one he had to just dealt with.

Severus headed towards the wriggling bodies of dancers his heals clicking on the wooden floor. It didn't take him long to get lost to the beat, and as he let the music flow through him he just became another face in the crowd.

Sometime later, after he had danced till his legs felt like they were going to fall off, he left. Severus stepped outside the club grinning, he had lost count of the amount of people he had danced with.

"There you are baby! Didn't think I would let you slink off into the night without a goodbye kiss did you!"

Severus turned around and took in the form of David Thomas, the boy was beyond drunk, in fact he was using the front of the building to stand up right. But Severus wasn't stupid, drunk people were the most dangerous kind, they didn't pay much attention to the word no and tended not to feel pain.

"It is late I have places to be, enjoy your evening." Glancing around the street and noticing that it was rather empty Severus made to walk away, he knew he shouldn't have stayed so late, but he had been having such a good time. He only got a few meters towards the floo building when he felt a iron like grip on his arm. His eyes narrowed and he put a fake but deadly smile on his face, he would try and deal with this non violently. And if that didn't work, well a small curse should do the trick.

He turned his head and wasn't surprised to see David Thomas smirking at him.

"Caught you baby now how about that kiss?" Asked David stepping up behind his prize, ignoring all personal boundaries.

Forget dealing with this with words, how dare this boy. Without a moment's notice Severus pulled up his right leg and drove his heel down hard on the boy's foot. The snapping sounds of bones was quite satisfying. There was a strangled yell and the arm that had been holding him let go as he felt the boy step backwards swearing.

"You fucking bitch!"

Severus didn't have time to do anything, one minute he had been smirking at the pain he had caused and the next he felt his hair being grabbed, he reached back to break a few fingers so he could get free only to be meet with his hair falling down freely around his shoulders. Blinking he turned around fully to see what had happened.

There on the ground knocked out cold was Thomas, and standing over him cane and all with a playful smirk was his friend, not a single blonde hair out of place.

"Hello pet, I do hope you are alright?"

Severus sighed; he was going to have to shake Malfoy and get home, what a night.

A/N: Review cos I love you all?


End file.
